I'd Give Anything
by AspiringAuthor23
Summary: The Doctor visits Rose every once in a while, in her parallel world. And sometimes he can't help her when she needs him. R


**A/N: This was inspired by a gifset I saw on Tumblr a while back...I don't remember who it was by or when I saw it, but the idea has been in my head for quite a while and I finally got around to writing it. Doctor Who isn't mine and I hope you enjoy!**

The TARDIS materialized silently for the first time, as the man inside did not want to be noticed. He wanted to come and go silently, with minimal hurt. After hitting a few final switches, he made his way towards the door, opening it quietly. Looking around, he recognized a park, one he had been to so many times before. For the first time in several trips, however, it was spring. He stepped out slowly, preparing himself for the same sight that he had endured every couple months for nearly two years. It was torture, but it was also the only way to keep himself sane—if she wasn't happy, he would never be able to live with himself, traveling across the galaxy as she suffered in her reality.

He always took these trips while Amy and Rory were sleeping, so they wouldn't question him. He was tortured enough with his constant thoughts and worries about her; questions would only break him. These trips were only to check up on her, ensure she was okay. The moment _he_ was gone, they wouldn't be only to check up on her—he would most certainly reveal himself. In no way would he leave her alone. But he doubted the other him would either.  
A few minutes passed as he stared into the trees. And then he saw them, her hand in his as they swing their arms between them. They were walking from his left to a bench a bit to his right. She was laughing, bending forward from the force of her pleasure. He had a large smile on his face as he looked at her, a grin that only a man who had endured years and years of pain can attain. From his TARDIS, he could see the man's face animate as he told stories of some place or another, some time or another. Their voices and laughter echoed throughout the park, bringing him back to so many times when his own laughter would mix with hers in the console room as they travelled amongst the stars.  
They made it to the bench, sitting down and grinning at each other, continuing their conversation a bit quieter, seemingly aware of the man watching them, though he knew that this couldn't be a reality. A few moments of conversation passed before the man glanced up at the park, the blue box catching his eye immediately. His eyes found the Doctor, and his grin flickered for a moment before he nodded slightly, knowing exactly why the Doctor was here. To make sure he didn't screw up.

The Doctor nodded back, taking a few more moments to watch her begin to realize that the man was no longer looking at her, before he stepped back and disappeared into his TARDIS. It disappeared almost instantly, before thoughts of what could have been overcame him, before he could hear her ask "who was that?" and before he could hear the man answer "just someone from Torchwood."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few months passed before he checked up on her again.

He stepped out of the TARDIS, expecting to see a similar scene—nearly every time he came, he caught them on some date or another in the park; the TARDIS seemed to know when to take him here.  
However, this time she was simply sitting on the bench, bent over the phone in front of her, busy texting someone. _He_ was nowhere in sight. Actually, that wasn't entirely true. The Doctor could see him in the corner of his vision, walking off to some unknown place. He had an air of defeat and pain, as well as a hint of confidence in his step. And it was this that showed the Doctor what had just happened.  
He forced himself to pay closer attention, to pick up finer details. From where he was standing, half in and half out of the TARDIS, he could hear slight sniffles coming from her direction. Though her posture said she didn't care, that she was bored, he knew she was in pain. He knew her too well.  
He continued staring. _I'd give anything for you to just look up. Please. I'd give anything. Space, time, travel, all of it. If only you would come with me._  
All he wanted to do was go to her, comfort her, take her to the TARDIS. But he realized that this entire time, he knew he couldn't. Her returning to the world in which she was dead could tear a hole in the fabric of space and time. He couldn't simply take her from Jackie, Mickey, her father, without letting them know. Because she would never come back.  
So instead, he stepped back into the TARDIS, never allowing her to know just how close he was when she needed him most.


End file.
